


Lover

by denimcharlie



Category: IT (2019)
Genre: IT AU, M/M, college age reddie, it (2019) - Freeform, just some boys in love, young adult reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: and you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for meand at every table, I'll save you a seat,lover.(previously called can't help falling in love)





	1. I

Richie hadn’t seen Eddie since the summer.

It had been six months since they’d left Derry.

Eddie moved to New York, Richie to California.

But here he found himself.

Stood at his front door in his underwear, messy hair, glasses-less eyes not fully seeing his friend standing in front of him, bags by his side.

“W-what are you doing here Eds?” Richie asks with shock.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you Richie, I sat in my fucking dorm room and knew I wanted to be here, with you”

“Eddie, I don’t understand, what do you mean?” Richie frowns

“I think I’m _in love_ with you Richie.”

Richie and Eddie had been best friends since second grade, spending all their time doing dumb kid shit, Richie was usually the kid eating paste as a joke and Eddie, the kid rubbing his back.

“You love me?” Richie smiles.

“Yeah, I do, I think I have done for a long time.” Eddie laughs “So, can I come in or what?”

Richie stood to the side, to let Eddie past him - his bags in his hands.

“There’s only one bedroom you know?” Richie mutters “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You don’t have to do that, I don’t mind" He laughs "Unless I can clean it."

“Clean all you want Eds.” Richie laughs, his hand running through his hair.

“I actually do need to clean because this place is a fucking tip Richie, It’s going to drive me insane.”

“I’m 21 Eds, I can’t be expected to be a housewife or some shit.”

“Richie, we’re both 21.” Eddie frowns.

“Yeah and now you’re my housewife bitch.” Richie laughs, pushing his glasses up from his nose.

“Shut up, Richie.” He smiles.

“Tell me why you’re _really_ here, Eddie,” he says. “You know, _really_.”

“I kissed a boy. He asked me out" He smiles "I said no, then he kissed me and I just freaked the fuck out because, like I thought “_I’m not gay, this dudes got it wrong_” then I kissed him back and I felt kinda good - I liked it, but the only person I thought of was you and how much better it would feel with you.”

Richie, for the first time in his life was speechless - he didn’t know how to respond to Eddie’s confession, but he didn’t need to - Eddie’s lips pressed tenderly against his, still radiating with his inexperience.

“Eds.” Richie whispers, before joining their lips together once again.

“See?” Eddie laughs heavily as he pulls his lips slightly away from Richie’s “You can’t deny that feeling.”

“I’ve never kissed a boy before.” Richie says, his voice still a whisper.

Eddie smirks “How did it make you feel?” Richie didn’t really know how it made him feel - he felt a tingle in his stomach, his legs were like jello but Eddie was his best friend.

Sure he loved him platonically - but maybe it was more than that.

“Good.” He mumbles “But I don’t think I'm ready for this.”


	2. II

Torrential rain beat down on Richie’s bedroom window. 

Jolts cursed through his body as the thunder crashed outside his small LA apartment. 

Richie stood admiring his sleeping friend, he found himself remembering the kiss - he’d thought a lot about it over the last few days.

they’d never spoken about it but he often got caught staring at Eddie’s lips, he thought a lot about being with Eddie, he had for a long time, really he’d always loved Eddie since they were young. 

Richie knew the world expected him to like girls and sure, he’d fooled around with girls, but it felt different with Eddie. 

His hair would stand on end when Eddie brushed past him in his tiny kitchen, his heart would feel like it was about to stop when he smiled.

“I can hear you breathing Richie.” Eddie mumbles, his voice hoarse.

“The thunder scares me.” He whispers.

“Do you want to swap?” Eddie asks, rubbing his eyes 

‘Can I - er sleep with you?” Richie mumbles, his hand running through his hair.

“Little forward, don’t you think?” Eddie chuckles “Of course you can Richie.”

Richie hesitantly entered his own room, his feet shuffling across the threadbare carpet.

“Since when are you scared of thunder?” Eddie asks as Richie sits on the edge of the single bed.

“Since I’ve lived alone.” he admits “Everything is scarier when you live alone.”

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” The smaller boy mumbles.

“Yeah, when I was a freshman.” Richie laughs “It _sucked_.”

Another crash of thunder came out of nowhere making Richie flinch, slightly embarrassed that he’d done it in front of E'ddie.

“You know nothing's going to hurt you, _don’t you_?” He whispers, sitting up behind Richie “Especially while I’m here.

Eddie placed a tender kiss on the nape Richie’s naked neck, his hands gently gliding over Richie’s tense shoulders.

“Can I kiss you again Richie?” Eddie whispers into his best friends ear “I’d love to feel your lips on mine again”

Richie don’t know what came over him but as soon as he felt Eddie kiss his neck tenderly, he turned to face him, his legs spread either side of Eddie’s crossed ones.

Their lips joined tentatively, with more passion that the first time, Eddie groaned into Richie’s lips.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Richie mutters as Eddie pulls his vest over his head.

“What was that Richie?, sounded like something someone who liked boys would say.” Eddie laughs, his hands entwining themselves in Richie’s hair, tugging slightly.

“Shut up and kiss me Eds.”

Their lips pressed together again desperately, heavy breaths and moans filling the air of the small bedroom, Richie’s single bed creaking as they moved in sync.

“I love you Richie.” Eddie groans “I’m fucking _in love with you_."

“I love you too Eds.’ Richie smiles “Yes, I do, I love you."


	3. III

The golden sun beat down on the sidewalk, Richie’s Vans kicking up stones as he scuffed his feet along the cracked concrete, his earphones blasting some obscure pop song nobody had ever heard of.

The bell chimed as he pushed the door to his favourite coffee shop open.

“Richie, my man!” Ryder shouts as he walks behind the counter to open it for his friend. 

“Hey Ryder.” He smiles weakly, he was usually pretty shy at work, he wasn’t the sort of barista to make conversation with customers.

Asshole customers came and went but there was always the one snotty old woman who insisted on her coffee only being from the finest beans of some country Richie had never heard of - or the groups, no, hoards of teenagers that came in seemingly every hour for their high sugar, instagram worthy drinks that everyone knew kinda tasted like shit.

“I saw a boy at your place the other day.” Ryder laughs “He looked very comfortable, I’m pretty sure he had your Blink sweater on.”

“That’s my friend Eddie.” Richie laughs awkwardly“From home.”

“Friend, _sure._” Ryder smirks 

“He-“ Richie gets cuts off by Ryder doing his best ‘fuck you’ voice.

“Hi, my name is Ryder, what can I get for you today?” with his best fake smile.

“Caramel Machiatto with extra foam and an extra shot of caramel.”

“Your name?” He smiles a sickly smile, a smile almost as sickly as the woman’s order 

“Brielle.” she says, looking at her nails obnoxiously.

Richie squinted his eyes, covered by his glasses - he loved this place but hated at least ninety five percent of the people that came in here.

The entrance bell rang as yet another customer entered the shop, Richie was in the back room making himself busy.

“Richie, It’s for you.” Ryder shouts from the counter, before carrying on talking to the customer.

The voice of his best friend echoed throughout his ears as he got closer to the front of the shop, the boy he couldn’t stop thinking about, the boy that made him feel young at heart.

“Eddie?” Richie smiles “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” He says “I figured that it’s lunchtime, so you’d probably have a spare hour to spend with your most favourite asthmatic boy.”

“I mean, technically we don’t get a break but Ryder is my boss so.” Richie shrugs

Eddie frowns slightly before asking “Is this asshole free for an hour?”.

“Take him for however long you want him.” Ryder laughs, slapping Richie on the back “It’s about time you got laid.”

“Shut it asshole.” Richie laughs, tossing his apron onto the counter.

The streets were full of life, the flowers seemed to be blooming wildly after the rainstorm,

“It’s really beautiful here.” Eddie smiles.

“Are you staying?” Richie asks “Like _for while_?”

“I mean I’ll have to sort things out in New York but, _yeah, _I think I’m staying.” Eddie grins, his hand taking Richie’s to hold.

“What about college?” He says

“I can transfer” Eddie shrugs “Not a problem, I’m sure.”

Richie never thought someone eating a burger could be so attractive, yet so bafflingly odd.

Here they were sat in In and Out and Eddie was eating a burger with a knife and fork.

“I have never seen anyone in here with a knife and fork.” Richie laughs, picking at his fries with his fingers “Do they even have them here?”

“Well, I guess they might, I brought these from your house.” Eddie shrugs 

“You are such a dork.” Richie smiles “I love it.”

“What was that?” Eddie frowns “You love me?”

Richie laughs, causing soda to trickle from his mouth.

“I told you that yesterday.” he wipes soda from his chin on the sleeve of his pullover.

“I think i’ve loved you since we were kids.” Eddie whispers “We were always closer weren’t we?”

“Remember the hammock in the den we built?” Richie smiles “I remember forcing you to listen to all my emo shit down there.”

“God Richie, I still don’t understand that stuff” Eddie smiles “Why is it so angry?”

“It’s making a point Eddie, social commentary and all that” Richie says throwing a fry at Eddies head “What was that hippy shit you were playing in the shower this morning anyway?”

“Hippy shit?” Eddie laughs, feigning shock at Richie’s lack of culture. “That was Fleetwood Mac, only one of the greatest bands of all time.”

“Sounded like mom music to me” 

“mom music?” Eddie smiles 

Richie felt happy, for once in his life. 

He couldn’t help thinking how lucky he was, the boy he had loved for most of his life turned up on his doorstep, willing to uproot his whole life for him.

He felt loved, loved by the person who’s love meant everything to him.


	4. IV

The lecture room of Richie’s creative writing class was almost alway empty, what 21 year old _really _wanted to take a creative writing class - Richie was only taking it for the extra credit.

His headphones playing some top 40 song Eddie had told him to listen to as he sat at his desk, at the back of the room - as always.

His laptop was placed in front of him making him jump, dropping his phone on the floor between his legs.

“Shit dude” He says, anger in his voice as he picks up his phone - his earphones being pulled out as he bent down.

“Rich, it’s me.” Eddie smiles “You left this at home.”

“How did you know what classes I had?” He frowns “You stalking me or something Eds?”

Richie’s timetable was placed on top of his laptop, “You left this at home too.”

“What would I do without you Eds?” Richie laughs “Thank you, sweet”

Eddie turned on his heel dramatically.

“I shall leave and enrol myself in a school to be closer to my love with no reward or thanks”

Richie looked around the room to see who was around him. 

The only person being the weird quiet kid, who was slumped over at the front either passed out or asleep.

“Come here.” He smirks 

Eddie turned around and shuffled to the desk next to Richie.

Richie’s lips pressed against Eddie’s almost immediately after he sat down, their lips working together with much more experience than their first time.

“Thank you” Richie whispers against Eddie's lips, his warm, peppermint scented breath washing over Eddie’s face.

***

“Friend?” Eddie shouts as he walks into Richie’s apartment “I’m your fucking friend?”

“Eds, listen.” He stammers, alcohol cursing his veins “Listen, I-I didn’t mean it.”

“Fuck Richie, you are so frustrating.” Eddie sighs “I guess ‘I love you’ means nothing to you.”

Richie grabs a glass from the counter, left there after breakfast that morning.

“Richie, stop drinking.” Eddie rolls his eyes “Alcohol isn’t going to help this.”

Richie was silent for a few seconds before Eddie heard him sniff, do an awkward cough, then sniff once more.

“Are you crying?” Eddie whispers “Rich?”

“I’m in love with you Eds.” He cries “It scares me.”

“What scares you?.”

“Being vulnerable.” He admits “Opening my heart to you.”

Silence filled the air again.

“I’ve loved you since we were kids Eddie, you were always different.”

“Richie, you know I love you.” Eddie smiles “Why does it scare you?”

“I’m scared to love you, because I know once I let it happen, it’s never going to stop.” Richie whispers “I’m scared of what people will think.”

“Since when have you given a fuck about what other people think Rich?”

“Since I got beat up for supposedly flirting with a guy in a bar.”

“What happened?” Eddie asks, taking Richie’s hand and leading his slightly drunk lover to the couch.

“I was alone, downtown, in a dive bar - and this guy came in, yeah he was cute but totally not interesting, but he struck up a conversation with me so I talked to him because I’m not an ass.” He sighs “Cut to half an hour later and I’m down the side alley with a busted lip and a few broken ribs.”

“Fuck Rich.” Eddie says, his hand running through Richie’s hair.

***

“So you just left?” Ryder asks “You told him you loved him and left?”

“I can’t deal with all these fucking emotions man.” Richie shrugs, taking a swig of beer.

“Taken you long enough.” Ryder laughs“You’re gay Richie, I’ve known since the day I met you.” he adds patting Richie’s shoulder “I’m proud of you.”

“Gay.” Richie whispers “Yeah, I am, _I’m gay._”

“How does he make you feel?” Ryder smiles “What does it feel like, being in love?”

“He makes me feel like everything is good in the world, like there’s no wars or fucking pollution shit.” 

Richie says “Like the only thing that matters is _us_.”


	5. V

Eddie had left when Richie got home the next morning, a note on the kitchen table that read; ‘_Richie, I need some time to think whether this is going to work, I hope I’ll come back eventually.’_

Richie sat and cried for what felt like hours, his stubbornness to admit his feelings had fucked everything up, Eddie was the most loving, kindest person he knew and he’d pushed him away.

His phone rang out once again, with no answer from Eddie, his head hurt from the alcohol, his heart ached from the pain.

“So he just left?” Ryder asks, pouring Richie a coffee, they sat in the back of the coffee shop.

“I fucked up man, I pushed him away and I’m scared he won’t come back.” Richie sighs, the coffee burning his throat.

“Of course he’ll come back Rich, he loves you.” Ryder smiles “You know deep down he will.”

“I actually want to work today, to put my mind off this fucking mess.” Richie laughs, wiping a stray tear that had left his eye.

“Let’s see how many basic white bitches we get in today.” Ryder laughs, patting his friend on the back “You can do this Rich.”

***

The wooden door that Richie was face to face was the last one he could knock on, he’d been knocking on doors for an hour trying to find Eddie in this horrible, seedy motel.

The door was covered in mould, it was so bad that even Richie didn’t _want_ to touch it.

No answer, Richie’s heart froze for a second, he wasn’t here.

“Sorry, I was in the show-” Eddie says opening the door “Richie.”

“Eds, listen to me, I’m so sorry.” Richie says “I fucked up.”

“You really hurt me Rich.” Eddies sighs, opening the door for Richie to join him.

“Eddie, I’m going to honest with you and I don’t want to fight, just listen to me.” Richie says, as Eddie sits on the strangely clean bed.

“I’m scared, no, fucking terrified of loving you because I know that it’s consuming me, inside and out.” Richie says taking a seat next to him.

“I’m vulnerable Eddie, I’ve not been loved, I deserve love but it scares me.”

“I would never hurt you.” Eddie smiles, taking a hold of Richie’s hand.

“I know Eddie.” Richie whispers “I want to ask you something.”

Eddie smiles and nods his head, as if to say go on.

“I want you to be mine Eddie.” He whispers. “Will you?”

Eddie nodded his head.

“I will” He smiles.

Richie confidently pressed his lips against Eddie’s, his arms lazily resting around his neck, hands gently playing with the hair at the bottom of Eddie’s head.

“I’m sorry” Richie whispers, there lips separated slightly, he eyes wet from the tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Why are crying Rich?” Eddie asks pulling away, his lips red and swollen.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” He sniffs 

“Richie, you’re such a dork” Eddie chuckles, wiping Richie’s tears away with his hand. “I love you”

“I love you Eddie.”

A comfortable silence filled the air, for what felt like hours, their bodies entwined on the bed.

“You brought new sheets didn’t you?” Richie smiles against Eddie’s bare chest.

“They were fucking disgusting Richie” Eddie’s laughs “I wasn’t about to get some fucking disease from them.” 

“Fuck this place Eds” Richie smiles “_We’re going home._”


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW - implied suicide.

Richie had promised himself he was never going to go back to Derry, not for anything - as far as he saw it there was nothing there for him once he’d moved to college, but losing a childhood friend at such a young age called for a dreaded return home.

“I can’t believe he’s dead.” Stan whispers “He wasn’t the same after Georgie.”

Richie drank his beer in silence as the rest of the group reminisced about their childhoods.

“You okay Richie?” Beverly asks, her hand on Richie’s arm.

“It feels wrong doesn’t it?” He sighs “We shouldn’t be doing this, he should be here.”

Beverly paused for a moment, “You know how he was after Georgie.”

“We were 14 when he died Bev” Richie whispers “He should have gotten better”

“It doesn’t always work like that Rich, some people never get over losing someone.”

“Yeah, you know he always blamed himself for it.” Eddie says, his hand reaching for Richie’s.

Richie noticed Stan and Ben staring at him and Eddie’s affectionate touch.

A few days ago he would have let go of Eddie’s hand, now he held it tighter.

“What have _we_ missed?” Stan smiles.

“Me and Richie are dating.” Eddie laughs awkwardly, a far cry from his usual confidence.

“Took you long enough” Beverly laughs “I’m happy for you guys.”

“What do you mean?” Richie asks “Took us long enough?”

“You’ve loved each other since you were kids.” Ben laughs “We all knew it’d happen sooner or later.”

Eddie chuckles “I guess I did love him.”

***

Smoke filled the air, the smell of weed strong in Richie’s childhood basement.

They always smoked there as teens, especially after the summer Georgie died, Bill was the heaviest smoker, then Richie - Eddie hated the smell and always refused because of his asthma but usually caved and smoked too.

Harry Styles played in the background, much to Richie’s disgust but Beverly had insisted that it was great to high too, and he hated to admit it but the higher he got the better it sounded.

“The world’s fucked up man.” Stan sighs “Bill needed help and none of us were there.”

“There - there wasn’t much we could do Stan.” Eddie mumbles, his head hanging heavy, his hands nervously rubbing his cheeks.

“I’d gone to the store and I came back and he was just lying there.” Mike sighs “He was already cold.”

“Fuck, guys.” Richie sniffs “Bill would kill us for being so sad.”

“Yeah, he probably would.” Beverly agrees “I think you need to take Eddie to bed.”

Richie looks next to him to see Eddie passed out, his head slumped forward.

“Come on Eds.”


End file.
